Pelirroja
by brujaverde
Summary: Severus Snape es puesto a prueba. Al parecer las pelirrojas y la culpa van de la mano.
1. Conociendo al profesor de Pociones

**Pelirroja**

Disclaimer: los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica JK Rowling.

**Reseña de la historia: **Severus Snape es puesto a prueba. Al parecer las pelirrojas y la culpa van de la mano.

**Resumen del capítulo: **El diario de Ginny comienza a mostrar interés en el profesor de Pociones, aunque al principio por la razón equivocada.

_**Conociendo al profesor de Pociones.**_

La pelirroja empezó a escribir en su diario.

"Hola Tom", apuntó, e inmediatamente el diario, llamado Tom, le contestó:

"Hola Ginebra, ¿qué tienes que contarme hoy?, ¿ya conociste al profesor de Pociones?"

"Sí", contestó la niña, "¿por qué la pregunta?"

"En mis tiempos de estudiante él era uno de mis profesores y si quieres ser alguien importante, deberías pertenecer a su club", se formaron las palabras en el diario.

Ginny no se imaginaba al profesor Snape liderando ningún club. Y estaba a punto de escribir eso en la libreta, cuando entraron las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio. Cerró el diario rápidamente y lo escondió entre los libros que yacían desparramados sobre su cama. Ya Tom le había advertido que su _amistad_ tenía que permanecer en secreto.

Al día siguiente tendría nuevamente clase doble de Pociones y si Tom decía que había que relacionarse con el profesor, al menos lo intentaría. Aunque no podía olvidar que su hermanos, Ron, Fred y George hablaban horrores de él.

— ¿De dónde sale el bezoar? —preguntó el profesor mirando con desprecio a sus estudiantes.

Tres alumnos de Ravenclaw levantaron la mano. Ningún Griffindor. El profesor hizo una pausa con socarronería. Parecía que lanzaría algún comentario envenenado contra los leones, pero Ginny se lo impidió, levantando tímidamente la mano.

—Su nombre. —Le solicitó el hombre a Ginny, ignorando a los Ravenclaws que habían sido más rápidos en alzar el brazo.

—Gin… Ginebra Weasley… —titubeó la chica.

—Otra Weasley, ¿cómo no lo imaginé? —Hizo otra pausa—. ¿Qué espera?, responda a la pregunta.

"El profesor Snape es horrible. Prefiero no ser importante, si para eso tengo que pertenecer a su club", escribía Ginny en su diario más tarde y a solas en su dormitorio.

"¿Profesor Snape?, creí que Slughorn seguía impartiendo esa clase…" contestó Tom.

"No conozco a ningún Slughorn"

"Y ese profesor Snape, ¿por qué es tan horrible?"

"Es oscuro e intimidante. Parece que desprecia a todo el mundo, excepto a los Slytherin y además, Ron me dijo que odia a Harry".

Rápidamente se formó una nueva frase en el diario. Lo equivalente a mostrar mucho interés en una conversación _normal_.

"¿Harry Potter?"

"Sí, él", contestó de inmediato, le gustaba mucho hablar de Harry. Y verlo. Y escribir su nombre. "Aunque sigo sin entenderlo bien", agrego, "el año pasado Snape protegió a Harry de _quien-tu-sabes_".

* * *

**Más que primer capítulo es el prólogo de la historia. Será muy corta (solo de tres capítulos) y siento la obligación moral de advertir que no será bonita. Espero que sea cruda, violenta y sexual.**


	2. Conociendo a Ginebra Weasley

Disclaimer: los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica JK Rowling.

**Reseña de la historia: **Severus Snape es puesto a prueba. Al parecer las pelirrojas y la culpa van de la mano.

**Resumen del capítulo: La parte más importante de la historia se desarrolla en este capítulo y, como mencioné en el anterior, es fuerte (o eso pretendo). Por lo que advierto que habrá algo de violencia y sexo. Los seguidores de Ginny tal vez se puedan sentir atacados, aunque no es esa mi intención.**

**No estoy muy segura de publicar esto aquí, de cualquier manera la publiqué en otra página, por si tengo que borrarla en FF. Sí es así, lo siento mucho. La página es Adultfanfiction.**

_**Conociendo a Ginebra Weasley.**_

El último día de clases antes de vacaciones de Navidad, el profesor Snape se permitió una copa de whisky de fuego en la soledad de su despacho. En las mazmorras. No era especial partidario de esa forma de _relajación_, pero era un hombre rutinario y siempre lo hacía ese día en específico. Como una forma de festejo por la partida temporal de la mayoría de los alcornoques que tenía por alumnos. Aunque el indeseado número uno se quedara.

Otra de sus costumbres para ese día, era la de observar esa fotografía que durante todo el año permanecía bajo llave en su escritorio. A solo unos centímetros de él, pero a la vez inaccesible.

La chica pelirroja sonreía desde el centro de la fotografía, con un gran árbol al fondo y la luz de atardecer dándole brillo a su cabello y tergiversando levemente el color de sus ojos, recordándole que eran más bellos cuando ella vivía. Era una hermosa tortura.

Una tortura auto impuesta a la que no renunciaría.

Apuró el resto del líquido para rellenar la copa, pero cuando inclinaba la botella y antes de que saliera una sola gota del licor, un par de golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

—Pase. —Dijo con fastidio.

Su respiración se aceleró un segundo, antes de comprender que la niña que estaba parada en su puerta no era la pelirroja de la foto visitándolo desde el otro mundo buscando venganza, sino otra muy diferente. Ginebra, la niña Weasley. La llamaba Ginebra porque ya había demasiados Weasley's en Hogwarts. Y Ginebra se escuchaba bien.

—Buenas noches, Profesor Snape. —Saludó con un tono infantil y hueco que no era habitual en ella.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, Ginebra? Estoy ocupado.

La niña vio maliciosamente la botella y la copa que esperaban mudas en el escritorio del profesor.

—Sí, muy ocupado… —comentó con una mirada inocente.

Dando saltitos llegó hasta el escritorio, y sin que Snape se lo ofreciera, tomó asiento. Después, puso los codos sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo su cara con sus manos y viendo con curiosidad al profesor.

Snape la miró escrutador. Maldita niña insolente. Tenía que ser Griffindor. Como _ella_.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió impaciente.

—Solo quería platicar con usted. —Respondió con descaro.

—No me interesa. Haga el favor de salir de aquí.

Con un movimiento de su varita, abrió la puerta del despacho indicándole que debía salir. Ella le devolvió la mirada impasible y agitando su propia varita, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Vamos, profesor. No debería beber solo, podría platicar conmigo, aunque no pueda acompañarlo a beber… usted sabe, soy menor de edad.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loca? —Soltó con profundo desprecio.

— ¡Oh no, profesor!, es solo que desde hace algún tiempo, había querido platicar con usted. Tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre algo… me gustaría saber por qué odia a Harry. —dijo con naturalidad, como si le estuviera pidiendo la hora.

—Oh es eso. —Contestó el profesor, con una sonrisa mordaz—. Así que ahora el _niñato que vivió_ envía a su noviecita a defenderlo. Es curioso, llegué a pensar que usted no era tan prescindible como sus hermanos, pero veo que me equivoqué.

—Eso confirma su odio, pero no lo justifica. —Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, hasta llegar a unos centímetros del hombre—. Debería relajarse y hablar. Ya sabe, como esas terapias muggles de psicoanálisis.

La cara de Snape era de rabia pura. Su palidez era absoluta.

Ginebra dio unos pasos para quedar detrás del asiento del profesor y comenzó a masajearle la espalda. Snape la detuvo bruscamente, tomándola de las muñecas amenazadoramente.

Ella chasqueó la lengua un par de veces reprobadoramente y le lanzó una mirada ¿seductora?

Incentivado por la cólera que le producía, se consintió verla con detenimiento. Ya sabría ella, lo que era jugar con Severus Snape.

Se irguió, aún apresándola de las muñecas.

La observó intentando imprimir todo el desprecio en su mirada, de arriba abajo.

El cabello rojo encendido enmarcaba su cara, aún infantil, aunque ya se vislumbraban las facciones de la hermosa mujer en que se convertiría. Ojos cafés custodiados por enormes pestañas. Una nariz apenas perceptible, como de muñeca. Y boca pequeña, con labios ligeramente gruesos.

Bajó más la mirada.

Su cuello era largo y fino, repleto de pecas. Sus senos eran pequeños, apenas en crecimiento. A través de la blusa blanca del uniforme de colegio, se hacían notar los pezones erectos y firmes. La cintura era menuda y acentuaba sus caderas que ya se empezaban a perfilar como las de una mujer.

No quiso ver más. La liberó de su agarre, empujándola al mismo tiempo, como si pudiera contagiarlo de viruela de dragón. Por un momento había tenido pensamientos impropios y había sentido deseo.

Deseo sexual por una niña de once años. Una estúpida Griffindor que al parecer se había propuesto volverlo loco. Y precisamente esa noche que solía dedicarla a sí mismo.

La _niña_ pareció notar el brillo en los ojos del profesor, porque no se amedrentó y retadoramente, se sentó en el escritorio, moviendo las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante, en un gesto pretendidamente infantil.

— ¿Lo odia por alguna razón personal?, ¿o porque causó la caída del Señor Tenebroso?

Snape la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Ya había perdido la calma.

—Ahora mismo iremos con el director Dumbledore. Me pregunto que opinara de su actitud, señorita Weasley. —Amenazó, al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba del antebrazo evitando tocar su piel desnuda.

Ginebra se soltó antes de llegar a la puerta, evidenciando más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

— ¿Ya no soy Ginebra, profesor?

La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, fingiendo la inocencia que no tenía. Tal vez eso fue lo que causó cierta reacción en Snape y cierto brillo depredador en su cara, que nuevamente ella percibió.

—Me desea. —Afirmó Ginebra dando otro paso atrás—. Y yo también lo deseo, profesor. —Dijo quitándose el suéter y desabotonándose la blusa.

Solo llevaba la falda, las medias hasta las rodillas y la blusa interior, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su vista se volvió a posar en los pechos nacientes de la niña y en un arrebato del que sabía que se arrepentiría después, se acercó a ella y metió las manos en su blusa, para tocar con avidez esos senos que le cabían perfectamente en sus palmas. La miró a los ojos. Esperaba ver miedo, pero lo que vio, lo dejó helado.

Había deseo, nada más que puro deseo.

La besó lastimando sus labios. No lo haría con dulzura. Esperando que ella reaccionara y se largara corriendo de allí, porque comenzaba a temer que no podría detenerse. Ella cortó el beso. Snape estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado antes de sentirla succionando con desesperación y sadismo su cuello, provocando que su erección se hiciera más que evidente.

—Si no me equivoco, aquella puerta da a su habitación. —Dijo señalando la puerta a la derecha del escritorio.

Snape la arrastró hasta allí e inmediatamente la empujó sobre la cama, donde comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo y a deshacerse del resto de la ropa de la chica. Cuando ya vestía solo ropa interior, se dio la oportunidad de verla e intentar recapacitar.

Y lo logró. Como quitándose una venda de los ojos, tuvo un momento de lucidez. Miró con horror a Ginebra casi desnuda en su cama, con el cabello rojo esparcido sobre las sábanas y los ojos de niña abiertos de par en par. Y supo que estaba cometiendo una aberración. Caminó por la habitación como león enjaulado y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, tal como lo haría un adicto intentando ignorar al objeto de su obsesión.

—Vístase ahora y lárguese. —Dijo al fin, arrastrando las palabras con auténtico odio.

Ni siquiera la miró. Permaneció de espaldas imaginándola vistiéndose y saliendo de allí. Le había arruinado la noche. Pero al menos no había cometido una locura.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel cuando sintió las manos de la chica rodeándolo por detrás. A pesar de su estatura, ella logró desabotonar poco a poco la túnica del profesor. La visión de las pequeñas manos desnudándolo con tal parsimonia, le hizo perder la cordura nuevamente y ayudó en la ardua tarea de deshacerse de la incalculable cantidad de botones.

Bajo la levita se escondía un hombre delgado, pero de músculos marcados y cuando se deshizo de la camisa, mostró el ligero vello que recorría su pecho, hasta su abdomen y que luego se perdía en línea recta hacia su pantalón.

Se giró para quedar frente a Ginebra. Ella le lanzó una mirada lasciva y cuando vio el tatuaje deslucido del antebrazo esbozó lo que a Severus le pareció una sonrisa triunfal. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿o sí?

Ginebra se paró de puntillas para besarlo y Snape no se resistió a seguirle el ritmo. Se besaron lentamente saboreando la saliva del otro y jugando morbosamente con sus lenguas. Otra vez ella finalizó el beso, separándose solo un poco de él y besando su cuello y bajando poco a poco para besar el pecho del hombre y luego bajando más para besar su ombligo, lamiéndolo todo a su paso. Le desabrochó con maestría el pantalón, cayéndole éste hasta los pies junto con los calzoncillos. Y comenzó a torturarlo, lamiendo con codicia el miembro orgulloso de Snape. Resultaba más que evidente que aún era una niña, pues no alcanzaba a abarcarlo todo con su boca. Por lo que Snape la detuvo, la devolvió con poca delicadeza a la cama y le rompió de un tirón la ropa interior de Ginebra que aún llevaba puesta, bebió de su sexo, aspirando su aroma y haciendo gemir incontroladamente a la niña. Casi podía imaginar lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos marrones por la ansiedad que le provocaba.

Después de un rato de juego, ya no se pudo contener más y la penetró de una vez. Ella gritó de dolor y se retorció bajo su cuerpo. Era lo que quería ¿no?, ¿quería placer?, pero el placer no se obtiene tan fácil. Siempre hay que sentir un poco de dolor antes. O mucho dolor. Y se lo hizo saber con cada embestida y con cada beso cruel sobre sus senos en desarrollo y con cada succión en su cuello repleto de pecas.

La destrozó. O al menos eso decía la sangre que manchaba sus sábanas.

Con un par de hechizos ella borró las marcas visibles del encuentro y limpió las líneas de sangre que corrían desde su entrepierna hasta los tobillos. Luego se vistió con la misma cadencia con la que se quitó la ropa momentos antes.

Snape se encontraba sentado en el otro lado de la cama, aún desnudo y con las manos ocultando su cara.

—Espera. Deberías tomar una poción anticonceptiva.

—Eso es demasiado prosaico para un momento como este… además no puedo quedar embarazada porque aún no menstruo.

* * *

**Nunca había escrito algo como esto, así que no sé qué tan crudo me salió. Espero no haber herido susceptibilidades, de cualquier manera, lo advertí en la portada, al inicio de este capítulo y al final del anterior.**

**Puede parecer que odio a Ginny o que nada de esto está justificado, pero créanme, sí lo está.**

**Ginny es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque es fuerte, inteligente y JK la creó especialmente para Harry. Literalmente ellos están hechos el uno para el otro.**

**Y Snape es de hecho, mi personaje favorito de la saga, aún sobre Harry. Me siento un poco mal de ponerlo en esta situación.**


	3. Cruda moral

_**Cruda moral**_

El dolor de cabeza era terrible, la luz era el peor castigo y cada insignificante sonido lo torturaba igual que mil niños muggles de guardería juntos berreando por comida. Claro que era mago y el mejor pocionista además, pero dentro de todos sus defectos, el peor era su obsesión por auto flagelarse en nombre de la culpa.

Él conocía bien esa sensación. Esa necesidad de regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo todo. La frustración que oprime el pecho, luego de llegar a la conclusión de que no hay marcha atrás. De reconocer que jamás hubo marcha atrás. Nadie mejor que él conocía el pecado y la penitencia. El crimen y el castigo.

Como jefe de Slytherin tenía la obligación de despedir a los alumnos de su casa que abandonarían el colegio por la Navidad y aunque era un buen acontecimiento que le regalaría tranquilidad durante algunos días, no lograba sentirse bien. No después de la borrachera de la noche anterior. Cuando Ginebra Weasley lo dejó solo en su habitación se dedicó a terminar con el resto de la botella de whisky de fuego hasta quedar casi inconsciente.

Esperaba que todo terminara pronto, pero lo que más deseaba era no volver a ver a Ginebra Weasley.

**.**

* * *

**Originalmente la historia sería de tres capítulos, pero serán cuatro. Lamento la tardanza, pronto subiré el último capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Un hombre débil, una bruja poderosa y To

Capítulo dividido en tres partes.

_**3.1 Un hombre débil.**_

Los alumnos se fueron y dejaron al castillo con el aspecto sombrío que tendría cualquier construcción muggle de su antigüedad. En especial en las mazmorras, donde los retratos escaseaban y sus ocupantes visitaban con frecuencia a amigos y parientes cuyos cuadros adornaran paredes menos oscuras y deprimentes.

Algunos golpes secos hacían vibrar esas paredes con cierta regularidad pero no había quién lo percibiera. Conforme los golpes se sucedían, se iban haciendo más débiles y los tiempos entre uno y otro, más largos, hasta que al fin de detuvieron por completo.

El profesor Severus Snape había agotado sus fuerzas y sus nudillos sangraban. Su cara no lucía mejor que sus manos, con oscuras ojeras rodeando sus ojos y hebras de cabello ocultándola por momentos.

Se encaminó de regreso a su escritorio para tomar otra copa de whisky de fuego, pero la botella ya estaba vacía. La miró con frustración, con la decepción grabada a fuego en su mirada y casi con odio, y la arrojó contra la pared haciéndola estallar en miles de fragmentos. Algunos de ellos cayeron sobre la fotografía que había quedado olvidada en el suelo la noche anterior, donde Lily seguía sonriendo. La tomó con desesperación, protegiéndola de los pedazos de vidrio y limpiándole la pequeña gota de licor que había manchado una de sus esquinas.

Entonces lloró.

* * *

_**3.2 Una bruja poderosa.**_

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, Snape tuvo que reconocer que un nuevo fantasma se había instalado en su interior. La niña Weasley. Ginebra.

Se topó con ella por accidente antes del desayuno.

Examinó su cara y su cuerpo y ella le devolvió la mirada con perplejidad e inocencia. Inocencia genuina. No había rastro de la niña que lo había llevado al límite.

La que estaba frente a él era esa bruja inteligente y brillante que, a diferencia de los demás arrogantes Gryffindors, sí era capaz de seguir sus indicaciones. Una niña bruja hermosa y simpática de encendido cabello rojo y mirada audaz. Adorable de verdad.

En un arranque de impulsividad, acarició su cabello y viéndola a los ojos, invadió su mente. Ginebra revivió un par de imágenes que también vio Snape y se bloqueó, no lo dejó ver más. Ocultó los espasmos de miedo que a veces la recorrían y las sospechas que le robaban la calma. Lo ocultó todo.

Se apartó.

Snape frunció el ceño con intenso dolor. La había visto sonreírle a Potter y escribir en un diario, pero lo había expulsado. Se disiparon todas sus dudas. Ella era poderosa y definitivamente no era inocente.

¿Cómo podía una cosa tan bella ser tan cínica?

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y escapó con _falso_ temor en la mirada.

* * *

_**3.3 Tom Riddle.**_

Dumbledore lo miraba escrutadoramente. Su reacción al enterarse del asunto del diario de Tom Riddle y su destrucción lo había delatado.

Había sentido una terrible mezcla de odio, frustración, impotencia, pero también algo de alivio. Alivio porque Ginebra sí era inocente después de todo. Aunque eso solo aumentara la culpa por haber hecho lo que hizo. Se había dejado manipular por el Sr. Tenebroso otra vez. De alguna manera había yacido con Tom al mismo tiempo que ultrajaba el cuerpo de Ginebra. La angustia lo sobrepasaba. Había entrado en un mundo de depravación, donde todos sin excepción eran corruptibles y de donde Dumbledore no lo dejaría salir. Snape sabía que cuando llegara el momento, Dumbledore no se tentaría el corazón para hundirlo nuevamente en ese mundo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Severus?

Tenía demasiadas cosas que contar, pero ningún deseo de hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo está Ginebra Weasley? —Snape decidió no contestar la pregunta y cuestionó al director acerca de lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

—Está todo lo bien que puede estar. —Contestó el viejo.

Luego lo envió con Madame Pomfrey.

Y allí estaba ella, esa maravillosa niña pelirroja, débil e inconsciente, pero a salvo de Tom. La revisó y la ayudó a sanar y a reponer las fuerzas que le había consumido ese bastardo.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo.

.

* * *

.

**Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el tercer y último capítulo dividido en tres.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por no haber lanzado ninguna maldición imperdonable… aún.**

**Se aceptan, por supuesto, todo tipo de críticas.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
